White (白色)
by Mugzie
Summary: He hated white; it was associated with things he'd rather not dwell on. However here it was splayed in front of him, draped over the shoulders of the captive they found wondering around their stronghold. M Rating for blood and violence. Zhong Hui/OC Piece submitted for Creative Writing.


**Disclaimer: The Characters of "Dynasty Warriors" belongs to KOEI and the inspiration for the game belongs to "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" by Luo Guanzhong. Kang Xinfei is my character and this is no way an accurate representation of the history of the three kingdoms. **

**白色 **

**"White"**

He hated white; it was associated with things he'd rather not dwell on.

However here it was splayed in front of him, draped over the shoulders of the captive they found wondering around their stronghold. The wind whipped his ponytail around his neck, silken brown tendrils wafting with the breeze. Waving in the wind like their war banners. They were pulled from their beds in the dead of night because of this person. Spears pointed at the kneeling lithe figure in front of them.

Upon looking at them, Zhong Hui was sure, the prisoner was Nanmang; they were dirty and masked. The white fur draped around them was so filthy it made him shudder in disgust and it made him feel unclean standing in the same courtyard with them. He cast a glance at to Sima Zhao; whose brow was knitted together in displeasure… though for not the same reason as he. Then his eyes went to Sima Shi, not even at all fazed by the presence of the intruder he looked even fiercer with the mask covering his wounded left eye. If it were up to him he'd execute this straggler and be done with it, the savage had already incapacitated some of their men and he could see the nervous faces between the men holding their spears.

"You are quite the warrior for someone of your slight stature." Sima Shi made a movement for the guards to untie the prisoner. Zhong Hui could hear the tender admiration in his voice and felt trepidation fill his gut.

"My lord, you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking? If you are, as your strategist, I highly disapprove of this." He spoke up finally and turning to Shi, and he turned to silence him with a hand.

"Father let me lead this kingdom and this captive is too capable to let go. If he can serve some use to us, he is valuable." He lowered his hand and in a booming voice spoke once more. "Warrior, remove your mask and fight for me in battle! Let your life have purpose in fighting for Wei!"

They began to remove the mask, pulled it up and over their face and he could see a perplexed look on Shi's face, and he looked. Among the wild filthy hair and grime was actually a woman. Her face seemed obstructed with war paint, and mud that had dried on tanned skin.

"Serve Wei?" She said and rudely scoffed before getting off her kneels and the aura she seemed to emit, made the grown men even more on edge. "I don't fear you, Sima Shi." She said his name so nonchalantly that it was disrespectful without an honorific.

"Have we not a common goal to defeat Shu? Do you not want Zhuge Liang to pay for the subjugation of your people?"

Her lips formed a very thin line. "Do not promise me his head if you cannot keep that promise. I will fight with you and ensure your victory and if it keeps me alive." Hui noticed that despite her agreeing to the proposal that she had this indignant look on her face. She looked about her at the spears pointed at her. "It's be nice if you had them put these away." She pushed one from her face.

"O-Of course." Shi said clearing his throat and waving off the soldiers. "What is your name, My Lady?" Zhong Hui made a face, that mongrel wasn't a lady.

"Kang Xinfei and you don't have to call me "my lady" though if you don't mind, I'd like a bath and a place to rest."

"Of course, please escort her inside. I will have servants fill a bath and fetch some clothes for you."

Zhong Hui felt his jaw drop and he desperately stared to Deng Ai, the rather massive man seemed to shrug nonchalantly. Everyone else accepted this decision and he could not argue this. Their eyes met for the briefest moment.

* * *

The next couple of days were different for him. Getting used to having Lady Kang on their council.

"We move in and take over the palace." Zhong Hui said moving the carved wooden piece on the board. His eyes flicked up and scanned the faces of all at the war table, the room dimly lit with oil lamps. Shi took his place as the head as the other generals sat around and listened. It was almost completely quiet… well save for a certain woman's persistent tapping of a single solitary nail on the fine oak table. He still had the same distain for her as he did less than a fortnight ago. Through Lord Sima Shi approved of her joining their ranks and even provided finery and clothing for her, she had worn the clothes of her tribe, still donning white fur. She even inconvenienced Lord Sima Shi to obtain some of the clothing from the South.

"Kang Xinfei, do you not agree with my strategy?" He said through his teeth but could not bring himself to gaze upon her but he could feel her grey eyes on him. He could see her staring at the board before meeting his eyes with a look of surprise.

"I just think that this could be done differently." She got up on her hunches and barreled into how his tactic should be carried out. She picked up the pawn with slender fingers as she spoke in a soft voice calm but loud enough to fill the room filled with men; her bracelets clinking with the flick of her wrist. At first he couldn't help but to block it out because he couldn't admit that her plan could be better but she approached the strategy in a different way that he would have thought of. He looked up at her and hers eyes then focused on him.

Hui could have sworn she sensed the embarrassment, maybe it was written on his face and he did feel a little bit of heat in his cheeks. Her lips curled into a cat like smile. Her eyes crinkled for a moment before she tucked away her amused expression. "Brilliant strategy, my lord." Her head bowed and she openly credited him, there was a subtle tease in her voice. Though there was no sign of malice or ill intent, suppose she'd tossed him a bone and spared a master tactician from being shown up not only by a lady but a savage.

"Yes of course, I am a master of strategy." Zhong Hui gave himself a moment to recover. "The faint light obscured the map but that was the intended route."

This made him immediately suspicious. The hell was she up to? Was she trying to make him look like a complete fool?

* * *

Weeks had passed and he was sure something was wrong. It had to be some sick disease, the palpitations and sweaty palms every time he was alone in the same room as Xinfei. He had to be ill, this was not a normal occurrence. He could not bother Shi with this matter, he had plenty of other important matters to attend, he'd never tell Deng Ai… just no. Possibly turning to a woman would help, maybe they could tell if she cast some sort of curse on him. It took a little bit of wandering around the palace before he found Wang Yuanji. She was seated having breakfast with Zhao, her fair hair tucked away with pins.

"Excuse my rudeness," he began, standing in the doorway and now with the both of them looking at him almost considered a retreat. "I'd like to have a word with Lady Yuanji."

"About what?" Zhao asked, his eyebrow raising and looking between his wife and Hui almost with suspicion. "If you have a word with her, then you have word with me." He crossed his arms and straightened his back and smirked.

Hui could almost grind his teeth in irritation. "Fine then." He took a step in and slid the door closed behind him and thus trapped himself in the room; he also didn't make an effort to get comfortable.

"My lady, am I ill?" He started to explain. How being around Xinfei made his chest swell up, how he got jittery and when he wasn't around her; he wanted to be. "Am I bewitched? Is it a curse or a sickness? I don't know what's wrong with me." Frustrated he gently tugged on an out of place hair. The married couple shared a glance before Zhao laughed, openly.

"You like her."

"What? Are you crazy?" He dropped his hand to his side and stared at Zhao. "I don't care about her. She isn't even a proper lady."

Yuanji sighed. "Well either way you look at it, it seems like you do care. I've never seen you act like this with a woman before. You are always so smooth Zhong Hui." She shook her head and politely took another bite, the last bite of their breakfast.

"How about this," Zhao stood up from his seat. "I know that Xinfei went on a ride earlier, you talk to her when she returns. Tell her how you feel. If you feel nothing it shouldn't be that hard to say something to her."

They wrapped up breakfast and the three headed to the stables. She was just dismounting from her own personal horse; a large stallion mostly white with red spotting. It didn't take Hui long to realize that both Yuanji and Zhao had disappeared. The general stood there, watching her for a moment as she began to lead the horse to its stall; trying to find the words.

"Hey..." He approached her just as she went to brushing her horse with one hand and the other still holding the reigns. Xinfei turned her head to look at him, her hand halting in movement. She didn't speak but merely listened. "I noticed that you constantly looking in my direction," He leaned against the stable door; his arrogant air returned. "Just tell me how you feel. I have no shortage on female companions."

Xinfei stared at him for the longest time before turning her back to him continuing to brush the long mane of her steed. He half expected her to fall into his arms; though after moments passing he started to doubt that those words were the right ones. She hung up the brush before walking out of the stall and standing before him a small smile on her face, the small upturn of her lips was not genuine.

"If you have no shortage on female companions, you shouldn't care how I feel." Her hands found her hips and he his face fell. "As for how I feel, I feel as though you can have them keep you company if you are lonely enough to accuse me of staring at you. You are a bit too feminine for me." Zhong Hui watched in shock as she walked away from him, a satisfied switch to her hips. Recap after recap of him being spurned and it was a feeling he was not used to or fond of.

He could see the two who abandoned him standing near the door; Yuanji exasperated and Zhou had a hand on his face, shaking his head. He straightened his back and crossed his arms watching Xinfei walking to the training grounds, no doubt to train her troops.

"She's obviously some sort of sorceress."

* * *

Months passed and the seasons changed from winter to spring and the snow melted as blossoms bloomed in it's place. Someone as prideful as Hui took a long time to come to his senses and do the right thing. The rejection stayed fresh in his heart, like the torn in the paw of a lion. He replayed the scene so many times and imagined saying other things, but even then the words dug deep and sowed itself in the seed of bitterness.

If given the opportunity to bully her or harass her, he took it, gladly. He went out of his way to find her and say nasty things, hurtful things. Calling her names like "barbarian" or "savage" just out of spite alone.

And today was no different when he went looking for her again.

Hui wasn't really thinking with a clear mind but rather acting on an impulse and found her training field with the archers. She was practicing with a bow with the rest of them… for once she was no good at something battle related. It made him smile to see her fail at something and to see her arrows plop inches away from her in the dirt made him laugh aloud.

"Savage, it would appear that you are not only poor mannered but you are not even graceful with a bow." He said standing almost directly behind her and chuckling as she fumbled with the arrow and it fell to her feet. "A bow and arrow does not suit you. Shall I bring you a spear or a sword, perhaps a hammer?"

Frustrated and fed up, she tossed the bow to the side with a clatter, dropping the sling holding her arrows as well. Her eyes glaring at him and she looked like she could cut him down.

"What is it that you have against me anyway that you'd want to pick a fight with me? What have I done to you Zhong Hui?" He was yet again surprised by this reaction and watched as she growled like an angry beast and walked away. "You all can break for the day!" She waved off her troops and they grudgingly started to pick up the arrows from the days practice.

He followed after her, matching her strides but never getting next to her.

"Wait a moment!"

"Go away!" She quickened her pace and jogged for the garden. He cursed before following her with haste. He saw her make her way over to the largest blossom tree in the garden and climbed it with practiced skill. She sat one of the lower branched but it was still thick and a few feet up.

He stood below it, looking up at her as she seemed to make herself comfortable. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit of guilt and how easy it was to forget that she was a human being.

"Come down for a moment… I… should probably apologize."

"Don't want to hear it." She took out an apple for her satchel that she had strapped to her waist, and attempted to drop it on his head. He side stepped and looked down at it, more than likely was her breakfast for that morning.

"Well I'm going to talk until you listen."

"And I'm going to drop things until something knocks you over that inflated head of yours." She said this time digging in her bag for something else to hit him with.

"Ugh… I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you as of late." He stepped to the side again, this time it was a smooth stone smaller than his palm. "I just…" Again, this time her whole satchel.

"Leave me be or so help me, the next thing to fall will be steel and sharp!"

"I just… I just can't convey my feelings right. I'm too proud to say them… makes me look weak." He said and this time he could hear her stop moving. "I tried to say something weeks ago, and I wasn't true to my own heart and came off arrogant and callous."

He wasn't sure if he could really say the words but at this point she was listening to him. "I care… about you Xinfei."

"Yeah?" She asked leaning forward just a bit, skeptical.

"Yes. I care for you the way a man does a woman." And he felt blood rushing to his face. He hoped she wasn't taking this out of context. "I mean purely speaking. And the things I said, all those horrible things… I didn't really mean them. Not really."

"So you're in love me and your way of showing it is being juvenile and pathetic?" She tilted her head up as her eyes looked down at him, making him feel even more like an ant.

"I… guess that's what it is." He looked down at his boots. "If you are going to reject me again, I would understand. I've been awful to you."

He looked up to see her falling backwards off the branch.

"Xinfei!" He moved forward and caught her, though his knees buckled and they both landed on the grass below. She was laughing as he sat up and looked down at her with anger. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted to see if you'd catch me." She shook her head and sat up as well, she pulled her legs beneath her. "If I could put my trust in you and you won't let me fall." She shook her head and looked up at the sky peeking through the petals and leaves of the tree. "I don't think we'd work out, Zhong Hui. It would ruin you to be with me and bring your family dishonor. I'd only be able to stand beside you as a concubine. It just wouldn't look good."

The anger melted from his face but then returned the more she spoke.

"Are you rejecting me like this? I said I didn't mea-"

"I didn't reject you. I'm speaking the truth. You and I both know it… Maybe if I were the daughter of the Chief of my tribe but even then, that's unlikely." She looked off into the distance as she got ready to leave him but he pulled her back down on the grass.

"To hell with that. I will make my own rules and fate and if I want something I will bend all laws to have it. I'm a selfish man."

"I know that." She said giving him a small smile and wrapping her arms around his middle. "You have a whole lot of making up to me. That and we need to work on your leg strength."

"Quiet you." He chuckled.

The smell of peonies from her hair wafting into his senses and stuck there.

She tugged on his ponytail.

* * *

"Wrote letters to my family, after this battle, we will meet with them." His hand traced her bare back, down her spine and rested at her lower back. Xin lifted her head and set her chin it on his chest and looked down into his eyes and a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. He was already prepared to have her meet his family; he'd marry this woman he'd spent this long year with even if they did not approve.

"There you go again counting your chickens long before the eggs have hatched and you are lying here worrying about me meeting your parents." She slid out of his arms and from his bed, wrapping her body in a robe.

"They are fearsome, more so than our enemy." He smiled and his hands went behind his head. He winked at her as she went behind his changing his curtain.

The halls came to life with a clamor that often did not happen this time of morning. A soldier burst into the bedroom, startled Hui and his hands held the sheets to his waist.

"Lord Zhong Hui, we are under attack! The Shu army is right on the horizon!"

"Gather both my troops and Lady Kang's. Lord Sima Shi is aware of this, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure everyone is awake."

"Yes sir!"

"Xinfei, it would seem as though we have guests." He was already putting on his armor and dressing himself.

"They weren't supposed to be here for another day or two." She stuck her head out, redressed. "I suppose they are trying for the element of surprise." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I will see you on the battlefield. Try to keep up." She left with a small smile rushing out of the room before he put on his gauntlets.

"Keep them away from the walls!" He ordered making long strides out into the courtyard. He mounted his horse along with his elite cavalry and with a slight turn of his head, Sima Shi was overlooking the troops. If anyone was capable of protecting the strong hold, it was him.

It seemed to happen quickly once thundering out of the gate, they clashed in a furry of steel and blood. He weaved in and out of small battles around his feet. In front of him he could see one of Shu's officers coming right at him; he took a deep breath and spread his fingers and extended his arm out in front of him. Behind him appeared five swords, suspended by nothing. He waited for the right moment when the man met optimum speed before two of the swords sliced him at his Achilles heels and he watched as the officer fell face first into the Wei River. The man cried out but Zhong Hui kept him alive; better use alive at the moment than he was dead.

Hui jumped down from his horse and trekked into the river, his own personal fleet with him. "Take him back to the stronghold as a prisoner and we will decide what else to do with him." He scowled, mostly from the water being up to his knees and sloshing around in his boots.

An arrow landed near them and he looked up; the sky darkened with arrows.

"Shit!" with a flick of his wrist, his blades deflected them back by many yards. "PULL BACK!" His own horse reared back and he nudged it off to make a run for it, if it made it out of there he could always find it.

His eyes scanned the area, trying to find any sign of Xinfei. She was holding her own, swinging her axes as if they were an extension of her own arms. She was out too close to the river.

"Kang! Fall back!" He yelled and it seemed like it could be heard over the grinding of swords and arrows landing down. She sliced an arrow with one axe and the other thrown into the back of a retreating enemy. She yanked it out of his back and started back towards him.

"Damn Zhuge Liang. He must have taken out hundreds of our troops already." She said panting, sweat and water from the river beaded on her forehead and in her hair.

"He can't possibly mean to have us charge at him again before carrying out another volley. He'd be foolish to think that I'd fall for that, though he may be my enemy, he's the craftiest man in all three kingdoms." He looked down at her but discovered that she seemed distracted. She looked up at the wall behind him.

Suddenly she shoved him hard to the ground and swiped at the arrow that would have struck him. She missed and it struck her in the side. Xinfei crumbled to the ground with a grunt and looked up at the wall as if she were trying to pin point the source.

It almost took him a moment to process what happened as he followed her eyes and saw the archer trying to flee. He raised his arm and all five swords flew in that direction as the man was reaching reached the doorway. Each blade pierced the man through the back. He looked down at Xinfei and knelt down next to her.

"You shouldn't have done that." He couldn't still bring himself to show worry but his hand shook as he touched her wound. "I'll get you inside…" He lifted her up and let her lean on his shoulder. Sure he may have kept a straight face but he worried.

"It's just a flesh wound." She said wincing, swaying on her feet and stumbling. This wasn't the first time she'd been shot with an arrow. "Don't… You can't leave your troops."

"Forget them. Deng Ai or Zhuge Dan can take care of them… besides if they my troops and they can't handle me leaving them for a short while… I've poorly trained them." He whistled for his horse and helped her onto it.

"If you leave those men now, I cannot forgive you." She said leaning against the neck of the horse, her bloodied fingers threaded into the mane of the great beast.

"As you wish, my lady." He rolled his eyes and fought the urge to fight her on this one. "I'll end this battle and return to you."

"Try not to get shot by any arrows, please." She said trying to be light humored though laughing made the pain worse.

"I'm more than capable without you… and stop making jokes." He smacked the horse on its hind quarters and it took off into a full gallop towards the citadel. There was a pivotal moment when he could see her approaching the gates that he'd run after her, but he made her a promise and he had to keep it. Summoning his flying swords again, he cut through the enemy like a mad man.

As he fought he could think of nothing more than returning to her and he fought his hardest to do so.

Hours passed as the war waged and the sun had settled West on the horizon and lit the sky with the sun's fire. The Shu's army retreated and victory had been claimed in the name of Wei, though that didn't matter to Zhong Hui. He didn't speak when they returned to the fortified city, he just walked through as if on a mission, as if something greater than himself pulled him there with urgency.

He found her bedroom crowded with people, Xinfei laying on her bed. The doctor had retreated her wound but she appeared no better than she was with the arrow lodged in her side. The door was guarded.

"Let me pass." He went to go through but was blocked by Shi's personal guard. "I said, let me pass!"

It appeared that Shi was in the room as well, he nodded his head and they parted to let Hui through.

"What has happened? What's wrong with her?" He made his way to her side.

"You may go Doctor." Shi bowed solemnly and the doctor mimicked.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on her-"

"The arrowhead that struck her had been poisoned. Zhuge Liang may have lost this battle but I think he knew in a way I think he may have won." Shi stood up and excused those in the room.

He felt like he'd been knocked off of a horse, then physically ill.

"I shall leave her with you. She had called for you." He left quietly, sliding the door closed behind him.

"You…" He gripped the front of the hanfu they put her in. "You stupid… woman!" His knuckles turned white as all the blood rushed to his face. He was almost angry with her for doing something so foolish and selfless.

She groaned and slowly opening her eyes and looked up at him. "So you did make it back to me."

"You shouldn't have pushed me Xinfei!" His hands loosened on the fabric of the dress.

"I did it out of love, you can't possibly be angry with me." She smiled at him and reached up to stroke his hair.

"I didn't give you permission to die." He looked at her and frowned, she was so willing to accept this. He couldn't stand for it. "I will go to Wei and get the cure." He shook his head and swiped at his eyes trying to catch any tears before they even could fall.

"And have us both die?"

"We'd be together… I have to try Xin, I can't just let you go." He pulled her to him and shook his head. He knew there was no way, it was hours to Wei and if he did obtain the cure by some miracle, he'd not make it back in time to save her. "Aren't you scared?"

"Yes… I don't want to die alone." The smile fell from her face and her eyes closed. "But you being right here with me right now is enough."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, he held her like that for hours before he felt her breath seep out of her.

No… you can't go! Don't leave me here without you!

He cried and didn't care who heard him and he pressed his face against her chest.

* * *

Nothing seemed to give him joy after she passed. For days after, he drifted around aimlessly without purpose.

He felt numb as the flames of the pyre burned the bit of Xinfei connecting her to this world. She was no longer this thing that was tangible that he could grasp. She was turning into the very ash she was created from.

They dressed her in white, the mourners in white, even he was wearing a white cape over his armor.

He hated white; it was associated with things he'd rather not dwell on. All the happy things that he had learned to love grew to things he began to despise, things that began to plant seeds of anger and revenge in his heart.

He hated white but there was another color he hated more. Blue, the color of his own banners. Jin allowed this to happen and they were just as much to blame as Shu. They didn't save his Lady Kang.


End file.
